snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rook Blonko
'''Rook Blonko '''is a character who appears in the 10th chapter Grim Tales. He originates from the Cartoon Network series, Ben 10. Grim Tales Kevin was first seen in the background of a bar in the City of Aku along with Kevin E. Levin. After Chi entered and took a seat the two of them approached her. They come to offer Chi a deal on how to surpass the Ghost Zone, and join the table. Kevin starts munching on all the food Chi has ordered while they explain that they are bounty hunters and can help her get across the Ghost Zone with consumption as payment, Kevin suggests that they could even bodyguard her. Chi however declines the offer and says Rook that Kevin is holding him back which sparks anger in Kevin who verbally attacks Chi, to the point where it is about to get physical until Eltros Walker steps in. Walker asked Chi if the two disturbed her, but she reacted that they were about to leave. Walker addressed Walker on his childish behavior and called him by his real name which made Chi laugh. This starts a chain of people starting to mock Kevin who begins to lose his temper. Walker then suggests to calm down as he is in front of a lawman, and motions Kevin and Rook to head outside. Appearance Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The middle of his face, his chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. Powers & Abilities Rook is a highly skilled combatant, both from his Plumber training and the tutelage of his Revonnah Kai teacher, Kundo. In addition to being Kundo's top student, Rook has since supplemented this fighting style with other techniques and tactics from his various missions as a Plumber, ultimately being able to best his teacher in fair combat. Origin Rook Blonko is a Revonnahgander from the farm planet Revonnah. He is a new Plumber, assigned to Ben by Max after Gwen and Kevin left. To be technical, Blonko is actually his name; Revonnahganders have their family name first, similar to Earth eastern customs. He is a top Plumber Academy graduate, being a highly skilled fighter. He possesses many Plumbers' weapons and technology, such as Proto-Tech Armor and the Proto-tool, a shape-shifting weapon that turns into a sword, bow, grappling hook, blaster, etc. Rook is an extremely skilled fighter with advanced knowledge and training. But he is a "by-the-book" cop with no actual experience, always treating Ben as a superior rather than a friend or a partner. It is said that the reason he and Ben are good partners for each other is that Rook is all training, no experience, while Ben is all experience, no training. Rook has limited Earth cultural knowledge and an inability to understand sarcasm, in contrast with Ben's wise-cracking, trial-and-error personality. As a result, Ben was initially reluctant to accept the collaboration, even feeling it was forced by Max, but eventually begins warming up to him. Rook, on his side, is well-aware of Ben's status as a hero and admires him for it. His lack of understanding Earth expressions has caused him to be injured or miss opportunities. Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Alive Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hunter